Life in Modern motion
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Collection of ficclets, expect crack, family fluff, general happiness, AND CRACK.
1. Genna

**Life in modern motion**  
>By NotEvenAProperWord<p>

It's been a while ! Anyway, here I am with ASOIAF/GOt ficclets set in the same modern!AU

Disclaimer : I don't own asoiaf nor got (otherwise Shireen, Myrcella and Sansa would rule with Genna as an advisor and the Starks would be happy)

Just so you know : Genna = around 55;Tion = 16; Walder= 15; Shireen = 14; Myrcella = 13 and Tommen= 10  
>I tried not to mess up to much with the ages but I obviously arranged them a little. Oh and Walder and Tion are Genna's youngers sons by Emmon Frey (or so she says but who are we to question Genna ;) ) <p>

* * *

><p><em>Of family<em>

Genna was never a Frey and the death of her husband relieved her of deadweight. Not that Emmon had a particular power over her; she was simply discharged from enduring his very presence, his sickly frame, his mediocrity and, worst of all, his family. Now she can well pretend that she doesn't know all the Waldas and the Walders of this bloody universe – safe for her own son, she is not a complete monster. She gave the old house to her widowed daughter-in-law and, per her oldest brother's request, moved to King's Landing. She would have much preferred to move back to Casterly Rock but Tywin was oddly insistent to have her there. And she understands as she arrives in the Lannister mansion: Cersei is mopping because of Joffrey's departure for the Wall, leaving Myrcella and Tommen to themselves.  
>The house is clean enough, but only the maids are to thank for this. Myrcella and Tommen are playing in the kitchen with Shireen Baratheon. They were not aware of her arrival but they hug her as excitedly as if they had known, and maybe more. Tion and Walder follow her, unsure of where to stand in the huge Lannister kitchen.<br>But thirteen-year-old Myrcella has sweetness in her heart and she kisses them both on the cheeks, while Shireen, a very plain girl of fourteen, with her mousy brown hair and her ancient intelligent eyes, greets them with equal kindness; somehow everything falls in place.

* * *

><p>The wall is some sort of code for juvenile detention if you must know, I've read did in another fanfiction and thought it was a good idea (it was by Comma_Splice on A3O if you must know)<br>If someone wants to help me with my English, said person would be welcome to do so, as English is not my first language.


	2. Starks in Slumber

**Life in modern motion**  
>By NotEvenAProperWord<p>

It's been a while ! Anyway, here I am with ASOIAF/GOt ficclets set in the same modern!AU

Disclaimer : I don't own asoiaf nor got (otherwise Shireen, Myrcella and Sansa would rule with Genna as an advisor and the Starks would be happy)

Sleeping Starks and Mummy feelings this time ! (NedCat)

* * *

><p><em>Starks in Slumber<em>

There is one thing Catelyn loves more than anything: the creeping morning hours. The sun rising gently with her, the coffee she shares with Ned and the silence. No scream, no music, no slammed door, just the silence; but the knowledge that the house is still full.  
>Robb snores a little in his pillow, his auburn curls are wild and the resemblance between him and Rickon is striking. Her youngest son sleeps curled up around his stuffed wolf, muttering things that Catelyn can never quite make out. She's carefully not to fall over things when she steps in Arya's room, for her room is more a teenager's than Robb's or Sansa's has ever been. But her daughter sleeps peacefully, her dark mane is unruly yet soft around her pale face; she has her aunt's ethereal beauty when she's asleep. Bran's slumber is serious, but he reminds Catelyn of Edmure when he was younger and he used to wake up, accidentally calling her "Mummy". Sansa goes back to being the sweet girl she was, she's the princess in the fairy tale.<br>Of course, this silent round is broken when Robb moves out to go to college and when Sansa decides to share an apartment with Margaery. There's no more comparing Rickon and Robb's faces, the beauty of Arya' slumber has no match in the world of dreams and Bran wakes up before Catelyn can walk into his room.  
>The only unchanged ritual is coffee with Ned, he notices her thoughtfulness sometimes and holds her hand over the table; it feels like home, full of children and joy.<p>

* * *

><p>If someone wants to help me with my English, said person would be welcome to do so, as English is not my first language.<p> 


End file.
